Forced Vacation
by Sailor's Wife
Summary: Semi sequal to my fic 'Qualifications' not a ness. read to get this one.  Prequel to E-mails from Pegasus.  John's forced on vacation and decided to take Carter with him, even if it means having her beamed out of her lab.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Cannon episodes do NOT happen in aired order in my world. Some are really great stories that I could build on with slightly different events or characters. Some that happen _after_ Sam becomes the commander happen before and vice versa in my world.**

**This is set AFTER 'Qualifications' a previous fic of mine, not a necessary read to get this one, but some reference may be lost on you if you don't. Comes before E-Mails from Pegasus. I just had sooooo much fun with Qualifications that I couldn't help myself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Atlantis would still be on, SGU never have existed (sorry SGU fans), Elizabeth would not have died and Sam would be commander of the Hammond that would be permanently stationed at Atlantis and John would have hooked up with someone, most likely Sam.**

**Forced Vacation:**

John was on his way to her lab. He had been forced yet again to vacation. That was twice in a year. He was super frustrated.

He had already been to see Landry, when he told him of his plan, the General just smiled in amusement and wished him luck. As he exited the door he swore he heard him say "I wouldn't be surprised if that boy land in the infirmary within the hour."

He was probably right.

…..

Maybe a little back story is in order...

John had returned to Atlantis to find McKay suffering from a parasite causing him to loose his mind. Rodney had nearly died from 'the second childhood'. He probably should have told her then, but he waited. When they had a mandatory off day, 'Sunday' which ended in two explosions, one killing Dr. Carson Beckett he decided it had been long enough.

He had nearly lost McKay and then _did_ loose Carson. Loosing Carson served as a reminder that they faced death everyday, no matter what day that was. You just never knew when your ticket was pulled and your time was up.

The day after Carson died he found Elizabeth crying in her quarters. He had offered her comfort, sympathy, he knew what it was like to loose someone under his command. It was never easy, even worse when it was a friend.

As he held her tight and she sobbed on his shoulder until his shirt was soaked, he made the resolve to confess his feelings for her.

When she pulled away all apologetic and wiping tears, he made his move, quickly claiming her mouth with his.

He was overjoyed when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, but after a moment she jerked back as if she had been stuck by lightening.

"I'm sorry, I... I don't know what I was thinking." She put a hand to her mouth and stood up.

"I kissed you, and I knew exactly what I was thinking." "I..." He swallowed hard, it shouldn't be this hard to say. "I care for you Elizabeth, _a lot_ more than I'm supposed to."

She started at him stunned.

"Say something." His heart was racing and his mind was running at top speed with a million different thoughts.

"I don't know what to say about this, it's... it's inappropriate... I... I can't!" "I'm sorry John, this should never have happened." tears threatened to fall as she realized that her feelings for him were reciprocated and there was nothing they could do about it without one or both loosing their jobs.

"Elizabeth wait! Don't do this, I know you feel for me too, it's just... Carson's death proved to me we may not have as much time here as we would like and we are not as impervious as we think we are... If we wait, we may never be together." He was standing now just inches from her.

"But I'm the commander of this expedition, I cannot … I-I can't John."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to give this up, to give up Atlantis." "And, neither are you."

"I never said I was, but if it meant I got to be with you, I'd give it all up."

"You don't' really mean that. You are just in shock, we all are, Carson meant a lot to us all."

"This has nothing to do with that! Maybe it gave me the push I needed, but I've been trying to find a way to tell you for a very long time." "I'll quit if I have to, I don't want to spend everyday pining for you when your a few feet away, it's ridiculous that two people who love each other cannot be together." His voice was bitter. He thought of Sam and the fact she would never know love, she and O'Neill had given up their chance for their careers and he'd be damned if he was going to give up his happiness for a career, no mater how spectacular. He willingly put his life on the line for his career everyday, now he was willing to put that career on the line for love.

"While I appreciate that you're willing to sacrifice everything, I could never forgive myself if I was the catalyst for your removal as my 2IC or to be taken away from a place you love." "You've told me many times your life is _here,_ that no where else fits you, and how we're all your family. No. I'm sorry, I just can't"

"Elizabeth, please." He sounded a little desperate and it was not a pleasant sound to his ears. His voice and expression softened into one of resignation, albeit temporary. "Just, just think on it ok?"

"I will, but I can tell you right now, my position on the matter won't change. I won't do that to us."

…...

The next day he was escorting Carson's body home. He and the entire entourage had been ordered to take two weeks vacation and had been ordered to stay away from Cheyenne Mountain and forbidden to go off world.

Rodney was going to Scotland with Carson, he felt responsible for his death and wanted to make sure he was with him the whole way.

John, well John was pissed that this 'vacation' was ordered by Elizabeth as a means to keep him away, to "give them time to think". She had made it clear that she thought he was just in shock or had some form of PTSD and refused to talk about _them_. The way she seemed to brush the previous night off as if it had never happened had him questioning everything, from her feelings to his feelings... even as far threatening to kill the confidence that was his lifeline.

….

John walked into her lab to find her bent over another piece of equipment. She didn't need to look up to know who it was, she was aware he was on Earth and 'forbidden' from returning to Atlantis for two weeks short of disaster.

"Sorry John, no scheduled trips to Amazonian worlds any time soon." She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Good, because you're coming with me."

She stood and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

"Yep."

"And where are we going?"

He grinned, "A trip to _nowhere_."

"I don't think so John, I have a lot to do here besides..."

She was cut off as they were beamed out of her lab and aboard the Daedalus, she had enough time to shoot him a death glare before they were beamed again, this time to an inconspicuous spot of the Denver airport parking lot.

"John! I told you I have work to do." She wasn't really all the angry, but she did have responsibilities.

"I already cleared it by Landry, how do you think I got the transportation here?"

She narrowed one eye at him but relented and strode off purposely toward the entrance. Inside a feeling of excitement started to well inside her. She _could_ use a vacation, the spontaneity and the company also fueled her excitement.

…..

"Two first class tickets on your next plane out."

"Pardon me sir?"

"I'd like to get two first class tickets on your next plane out please."

"Next plane to where?" The woman behind the counter was thoroughly confused.

"Anywhere. Just wherever the next plane is headed. We're being spontaneous." He said winking at Carter who couldn't help but smile.

"Okaaay..." "Let see, allowing for time through security... the next plane out is to..."

John interrupted, "Don't tell us, we'll let it be a surprise." he handed her his credit card.

"Return flight?"

"No, we'll eventually end up back here but we have a couple weeks to see where planes take us."

"Ok, here you go, enjoy your flight." She had been working there for 3 years, not forever, but long enough to have seen some pretty strange requests, but that was the first time she had run into that situation. But she had to admit, it sounded like fun, adventurous and romantic. Now if only she could convince her husband it was a good idea...

…...

They had a few minutes to grab some magazines, gum and a change of clothes for Sam since she had been wearing BDU pants, combat boots and a long sleeved black shirt, SGC standard uniform. They found they found their gate and on the board next to it was their destination. Pennsylvania. Sam shrugged, "At least it's summer."

They boarded the plane and took their seats. It was roomy, not often did Sam get to fly first class, then again she really didn't fly commercial anymore either. Most of _her_ flying was aboard the Daedalus or a like ship.

In the air they had a decent meal and talked softly over dumb articles in their respected magazines.

John pulled out his iPod and started clicking through the menu when he noticed Carter's glare.

"What?"

"At least you had enough warning to prepare for this little trip. I'd kill for my iPod right now. I downloaded some new music and a couple of movies just yesterday but hadn't had a chance to enjoy them yet."

"Here," He handed her one of his ear buds and put the other in his ear. They had to hold their heads together to see the screen on his iPod.. It was tiny but hey, it was _something_.

They were half way through '27 Dresses' when the drink cart came back around.

"Would either of you like anything?"

"Water." they said simultaneously.

The flight attendant smiled at them handing them each a chilled bottle of water. "You two have got to be the cutest couple I've seen in a while."

"Oh, we're..." Sam began but John cut her off.

"Thanks!" he said smiling.

She pushed her cart on and Sam turned to him. "Why did you say that?"

"You know we're not a couple, I know we're not a couple, but we look like it. And unless you want to spend the next 2 weeks informing everyone we're not and talking to them for an hour as to why..." His trademark sexy smile graced his face as he said, "_Just go with it_."

Sam tried not to smirk and hold her glare but it was pointless.

"Yeah, some hot chick in leather said that to me once." His smile could melt even the toughest of hearts.

Sam now giggled and tried to concentrate on the movie. It wasn't easy though. She liked John, maybe a little bit more than friends sometimes, and thinking about their impromptu make out session didn't help.

...

They landed in PA and walked outside.

"So what do we do now?"

"You're asking me? I didn't plan this little trip, in fact I was essentially kidnapped."

John just flashed her a grin and hailed a taxi.

They found a place where they could rent bikes and camping equipment that fit in the saddlebags and bought a map.

…..

…..

It was now night and they had ridden all day. It had been a beautiful ride, and each had plenty of time to think. Sam figured out a problem that she had spent months in frustration trying to solve. Maybe a bike ride was what she needed to clear her head and attack the problem with clarity. She'd have to try it more often. If nothing else, she would get a nice ride out of it!

John on the other hand had time to think and time to _brood_. He felt so rejected, and as the time went by his mood became darker and darker.

...

Their tent was set up and a fire glowed. They had a supper of 'just add water' stew which was far better than MRE's.

"You must never get tired of camping." Sam noted.

John had been staring into the fire in thought and looked up. "Actually, unlike SG1 we don't' do a lot of camping. The villagers usually put us up if we need to stay the night anywhere."

"Lucky you."

"Was camping a bad idea?"

"No, not at all. It's actually nice it's by choice for once. Besides, the company's not bad and there's no threat of ambush" She smiled sweetly. She really was enjoying the day.

John smiled almost sadly. "Glad the company's ok."

Sam was starting to worry. "You ok John? You've been awfully quiet tonight, a definite change from the adventurous spirit we started the day with."

John let out along exasperated sigh. "Not thrilled about being forced on vacation. The circumstances surrounding the order, are well... complicated."

"Finally make a move?"

"Yeah I did."

"I take it the feeling wasn't mutual."

John angrily tossed a stick into the fire. "yeah, well."

"I have to say I'm surprised. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"It's not that she doesn't feel for me. She's just not willing to risk it."

For Sam it sounded like deja vu.

"Maybe she'll come around in time."

"Maybe, but maybe by then we'll have missed our chance."

Sam got a hard look on her face, "Don't let the tragedy that's my life dishearten you John. No two people are the same and no two relationships are the same. Just because it didn't work for me, doesn't mean it won't for you." "I have faith love will find you when it's time."

He looked her in the eye, "Then what about you? Those are pretty words, but do you believe them? Or is it just something to cheer up a friend?"

Sam's smile was a little cold, "I never say never John. I may yet find love." "I gave up worrying about it a long time ago. If it was meant to be, it will be. Even as many times as we've screwed up the time line, it finds a way to set itself back on the right path." "Science tells us there's no such thing as destiny, life has taught me otherwise."

Maybe she was right. He decided to lighten the mood with a little teasing. "Oh, so it's all your fault! You messed with the time line and _that's_ what's wrong with this whole messed up situation." He flashed her a smile and she smiled back before shoving him off the log he was perched on.

…..

The next morning was cold and drizzly. They ate breakfast then unfolded the map.

"You want to go anyplace special?"

Sam just shrugged and shook her head no.

"You like chocolate?"

"That's a dumb question, I'm a woman aren't I?"

John looked her up and down with blatant appreciation, smirked and said "Last time I looked!"

Sam threw a lazy punch in his direction that he deftly dodged. "Ok, ok, how about the Hershey factory?"

Thunder cracked overhead, the wind picked up and angry looking clouds chased the wind.

"Hmmm... Looks like it's going to be a wet ride." Sam replied.

"Well, the tent's dry, hopefully it'll blow over soon. Until then I have a travel chess board with those little magnetic pieces in my pack I picked up at the airport."

"Sounds great!"

…

They played chess all day and talked of everything _but_ their failed relationships. Didn't really talk much about work either. Mostly chatted about their childhoods, both were similar. Mother's died when they were young, ambitious father's having their lives planned out for them and pulling strings only to be hit with the blow that their child wasn't interested in the life chosen for them. John proved himself to be a genius in his own right. He was so talented, the Math was just a bonus to his natural leadership and quick-thinking.

John was glad that Sam had gotten the chance to reconcile with her father and essentially saved his life, giving him back 5 years he had lost with his estranged children.

"I can't tell my father what it is I do, he has no clue. Besides, I don't think he wants to talk with me. Our parting words were not nice."

"Don't give up on him John. You may not be able to tell him, but you may be able to make him understand that you do important work and are happy with what you do. He just needs to hear it from _you_. I'm sure once he sees the excitement that _I_ see in your eyes, I'm sure he'll come around, even if he won't understand what 'Deep Space Telemetry' is and how that relates to flying."

"We'll see." Silence surrounded them. Silence, "Hey, the rain stopped. Maybe I can get a fire going and cook us some dinner."

"Sounds great."

They spent the night in the same clearing, planning on returning the next day to the airport. Camping was fun and all, but there were more adventures to be had.

….


	2. Chapter 2

They awoke to a bright, clear, cool morning. They packed up and took the scenic route. They arrived at the airport rather late, but airports had planes leaving all the time.

"Ya know what, why don't you choose our next destination." John offered. Spontaneity was nice and all, but it would also be nice to have a little structure.

"Sure."

She looked at the board.

"There, Bar Harbor Maine." "I've always heard the jagged coastline of Maine is beautiful."

"Lets go then!"

It was 10pm before they arrived, but was able to get a rental car. The runway, well, it was more like a patch of pavement in the middle of a field. The plane could hold about 4 people, but that was half the fun of their little adventure.

Bar Harbor was a quaint little village. It was filled with tiny shops, and the harbor was full of boats of all types. There were fishing vessels, sailboats and even a cruise ship anchored in the bay.

It _was_ beautiful, but they quickly realized that other than a few streets cluttered with shops and restaurants, there wasn't really much around. They grabbed a hotel room for the night.

The next morning they found their way out of Bar Harbor and into Ellsworth. It was a small city, but other than shops, grocery stores, a library and city hall, not much was around there either; so they headed 'Down East.'

The drive was gorgeous. The coastline interspersed with forest along the road. They could see fishermen hauling traps hopefully full of lobsters, seagulls were everywhere, and the dense salt _tang_ reminded John of Atlantis and he missed home.

They drove past a restaurant with a giant lobster out front and laughed. They kept driving until it was trees and coastline broken up by the occasional house or small cluster of homes, usually near a gas station that passed for 'civilization' in these parts. About an hour and a half's drive from Bar Harbor they came to a small but adorable town called Milbridge. The funny thing was, it would have only taken a few minutes by boat.

The main road was lined with giant old Sea Captain's homes complete with Widow's peaks. It was reminiscent of times where men were gone for a year or more to a time with no communication and women tended to the home and longingly looked to the sea hoping their love was alright. It made John realize that no matter how far away Atlantis was, communication was still available to him and no one had to go years wondering just what their loved ones were ok.

In the center of town was a small super market, a couple B&B's and a one room movie theater, they just had to stay.

They chose a small B&B and asked what a couple of tourists might like to do.

"Well, find ya self a fish-ah-mahn down to th' pound ovah yondah a ways," the innkeeper said pointing. She had a unique accent that could not be copied by anyone not born of these parts. At times it could be difficult to understand, but it was entertaining none-the-less.

"That's the best way to get Lobstah oah any otha seafood around heah. Bring it back and I'll show ya how to cook 'em up right."

"Lateah, you can head to the movie theatah, good show on tonight." "In the moarnin Milbridge Days stahts. First off is the cod fish relay race up to th' ball field, it's next to the dairy joy on the coarnah theah. Oh an a blueberry pancake breakfahst. A parade latah-on and a street dance in the Bayside pahkin lot." "Yoah lucky I had a cancellation. Noahmally you can't get a room down this way this time of yeah."

"Thanks a lot for your help, we really appreciate it!"

"No problem Deah."

They checked their laughter until they were safely in their car with the windows up. That accent was just _too_ much.

….

Dinner was amazing and they loved the lesson on how to properly cook and eat a lobster and the clams they had purchased from a local fisherman for a ridiculously cheap price, not knowing that the fisherman himself walked away laughing at the price he was able to take the 'outtah statah's' for.

They walked a blocked to the Movie theater. Admission was a whopping $4.50 a person and popcorn, soda _and_ candy set them back a whole $10 total and they had enough in their arms to look like they had raided a candy store.

The movie was good, who didn't _love_ Johnny Deep, but they both left wishing they had seen all of the other 'Pirate's' movies. Movies were hard to come by in Atlantis and Sam didn't have much time for such things.

…..

Cool morning air washed over them from the open window, awakening them to a tangled mass of limbs in the full size bed. There had been one room and one bed, but it didn't matter, it wasn't the first time they were in bed together. But, it _was_ the first time they had awoken in each others arms. Both turned various shades of red as the sleep fled and they realized that such a good nights sleep came from the soothing comfort of the other.

It was cool and foggy, but the sun was quickly burning through it. It promised to be a beautiful day!

They showered and dressed and found coffee at the grocery store and had a chuckle at the window in the side of the building that served for a drive through coffee shop.

They walked up the street and to the corner with a small shack that was where the locals got their fried food and ice cream, the so called 'dairy joy' the inn keeper had talked about.

They followed the small road lined with cars a couple hundred feet to the ball field where the 'Cod fish relay race' was getting under way.

What passed for entertainment here was really, well... entertaining, to say the least.

A mixture of men and women were spaced out along the ball field in lines. Each team had made team t-shirts or at least tried to wear like colors. One person at the head of each relay line was dressed in 'rain gear,' your typical slicker pants, jacket, hat and boots you see on all the commercials for frozen fish. That person was hosed down with water then passed a slippery, days old smelly cod fish. They had to run to the text teammate in line without dropping the slimy fish.

The fish would then be handed off to the next in line. The one in the slicker would strip the slicker off, take the fish back while the teammate put it on,. The fish was handed back and then they would run to the next person in line and the process would start all over again.

After that hilarity, they grabbed a burger and a shake at the dairy joy and walked into town where many booths had been set up. There were individuals with grills selling anything from hot dogs and corn to lobster rolls.. there was face painting and small games for kids, cotton candy and trinkets.

"What the hell is a lobster roll anyway?" John asked.

"I have no idea, I'm sure you could ask someone."

"Nah."

They passed a booth with some unique looking hand-crafted jewelry. Maine tourmaline. Sam eyed some earrings then moved off to the next booth. When she wasn't looking he bought them and slipped them into his pocket.

A blast from a fire truck signaled the start of the parade. There were floats, emergency vehicles, Shriners in their mini-vehicles zipping about, and any local with a restored classic was in the parade. Well, it didn't even have to be _restored. _ If it was in the midst of restoration, or even any classic that ran, drove by and candy was tossed at children lining the street.

Instead of sticking around for the evenings festivities they decided to head back to the airport and figure out where they were headed next.

The pickings from the _airport_ were slim, mostly to larger local airports in the New England area so the clerk looked up outgoing flights from the bigger airports they could connect to.

"My turn to pick," Said John, Sam smiled.

…..

Their plane landed in Hawaii nearly an entire day later. This time they were booked to stay 5 days, the remaining time they had before heading back to Colorado springs.

If it wasn't for the fact first class was _very_ comfortable and they could sleep at will, they'd probably be seriously jet lagged for all the traveling they had done.

They went shopping since neither of them had any appropriate clothing for the weather.

The resort was beautiful, a small, secluded bungalow on the beach for them and other buildings a short walk away. Attendants took their belongings and checked on them every so often to see if they needed anything,.

Sam walked out of the bathroom in a blue bikini that matched her sapphire blue eyes and a knee length sarong tied around her waist.

John couldn't help but appreciate it. He wasn't stunned into a gaping idiot like he had with the leather outfit nearly a year before, he had been ready this time.

….

John was teaching her to surf, something she had never done.

They paddled their surf boards out into he open water of the bay.

"When the roll of a wave comes start paddling to shore, the wave will pick you up and viola your surfing." John instructed

"That easy huh?"

"Actually yeah, it's the balancing part that's tricky, but the first couple of goes you can lay flat or rise to your hands and knees."

"Alright, let's do it!"

Honestly, he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was when on the first wave she stood, wobbly, but still she was able to stand. He maneuvered his board next to her with ease as she stood awkwardly on hers, she was laughing hard.

He shook his head and laughed too, a momentary lapse in attention. His board clipped hers slightly and they both fell into the surf.

They came to rest on the beach in a fit of giggles.

Sam rolled toward John and propped her head up on her elbow, the surf washing over their feet clear to their knees. "You know, I bet Elizabeth would come around if you were able to get her away from Atlantis and out on an adventure like this. Let her unwind and relax and see what happens."

"I don't know Sam. She was pretty upset when she sent me away, and I don't think there is anything that can get her away from Atlantis, especially for a vacation."

"Wanna bet, I have connections,. One call to a certain General would have her back here and on vacation in no time."

John smiled, "And who would take over, oh that's right, _I'd_ be left to watch the city."

"I'm sure I could arrange it."

He smiled, "I'm sure you could" "Let's dry off and get some dinner."

…..

They enjoyed a nice tropical dinner and music. Their table was out on the veranda and they were alone, yet the music from inside carried nicely.

They had just finished desert when John stood and held his hand out to her. "Care for a dance."

She looked at him slyly but took his hand and he helped her up. "Sure."

The song was slow and they held each other close, truly enjoying just being there together, free of burden; content and relaxed.

John pulled back slightly and looked at her. "Thanks Sam."

"For what?"

"Being there for me. You've been such a great friend, not only have you been a great moral support, you've been wonderful at distracting me from the insanity of the job." "This, this has been a great vacation, and while I may have been irritated about a forced vacation, it was really needed. I feel as if I've cleared the clutter within, it's been... wonderful."

"Well you're welcome. Though, this _was_ all your idea, I didn't want to go remember."

"But you did, you could have stayed, we both know that, you didn't refuse me."

Sam noted his choice of words. She knew he must be feeling rejected. A man's ego could be a fragile thing and John Sheppard was no different. He was not fragile by any means, but a rebuffed man could become insecure. John needed to know she appreciated him.

"John, this has been an amazing combination of relaxing and exciting, and I've had a great time, I _really_ have!" "I have just as much to thank _you_ for."

His eyes burned into hers as if searching. She was being honest and open with him. She really was enjoying his company, and he was hers as well.

They swayed to the music a moment more before he leaned her into a dip, eyes still locked and smoldering. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly and she let him. She didn't kiss back but she didn't stop it either and she let him be the first to pull back.

When he did, his face was just inches from hers, both were still bent in a dip and he was trying to read her expression, gauge if what he just did was ok or not. He didn't even know if _he_ though it was ok.

Blue flashed around them and the next thing they knew they were on the bridge of the Daedalus, still in a dip, Carter in a bikini and sarong, barefooted and manicured feet glittering with white sand. John in trunks and a Hawaiian shirt, hair as mussed as usual He pulled them back up, they separated and turned to see the faces of a stunned crew, mouths agape. Most of the crew didn't even notice their compromised position, but Carter in a bikini was _great_ for morale.

"Colonel Caldwell," John greeted. "Can we help you?"

Clearing his throat and snapping out of it Caldwell replied. "Well, You are needed ASAP at Atlantis, seems your old friend Todd is back and you have the most experience dealing with him, and since no one could get a hold of you..."

"The powers that be decided to have us beamed up."

"Actually I only locked onto _your_ signal."

John cleared his throat just slightly and looked a little like a teenager who just got caught in his girlfriends room by her parents that weren't supposed to be home for hours.

"Could we get a minute?"

"Sure, but you have 2 minutes before I beam you back, and this time leave Colonel Carter on the beach."

…..

Standing again on the sand he held her hands in his. "I... I'm sorry... I don't know what I was thinking... I just..." wow this was hard, how does he tell her that while he enjoyed it, that it was a mistake and that it should never have happened without sounding crass?

"Don't be, I'm not. It was very nice."

A lump rose in his throat and he tensed.

Sam just chuckled, "Hey, I know it wasn't supposed to happen, and that maybe it was the atmosphere or the music, who knows... And I know we're still just friends."

He visibly relaxed and exhaled the breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

Sam leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. She lingered long enough for there to be meaning, for there to be a seed of thought that maybe she thought more of him than she let on, but not long enough to be awkward or palpable.

"Take care of yourself John."

"You too" "Hey, let's write this time, send it along when we link for our weekly status report."

"Sounds good."

John let go and stepped back. He was soon enveloped in blue and gone leaving Sam standing on the beach listening to the surf with warm air tousling her hair.

She pressed her lips together, they still tingled with his touch.

Sam took a long walk along the beach before heading back to their room.

…...

Sam packed John's stuff first then hers. She zipped the top and picked it up looking around the room for anything she may have left.

She stepped out the door and onto the sandy porch and noted the surf boards leaned against their bungalow.

Smiling to herself she tossed the bag back inside and resolved to stay the remaining 4 days. She did after all deserve a vacation and could always be beamed should the need arise, the SGC obviously had _no_ problems with that.

Today, she was going to master surfing.

~FIN~

**A/N: Ok I know I said E-mails from Pegasus was next, but I couldn't resist. I was going to use this as an intermission _in_ E-Mails from Pegasus. However, I felt it would do ok as a stand-alone one-shot (but have to upload in segments since upload keeps timing out) since I already had it written, just in need of editing. Hope you like it, and back to the books for me :( My only solace is the class is done June 30th including taking the State exam, and I'm getting really good grades so far.**

**P.S. I was born and raised in DownEast Maine. There really is such a thing as Milbridge Days and Cod Fish relay races... Absolutely everything about Maine in there is true, except the fictional characters of course.**


End file.
